


积血渡舟

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 但丁收到了一个硅胶娃娃维吉尔。





	积血渡舟

**Author's Note:**

> 4后5前/极端物化警告

收到维吉尔的当天晚上，但丁梦见斯巴达兄弟二人如中世纪游侠骑士，木舟皮帆，通过焚烧麋鹿舌带占卜前路，自封堂吉诃德。

但丁的确收到了维吉尔。他颇具仪式感地划开胶带，掀去纸瓦楞板，开封那件大型家具似的快递盒，在送货卡车上颠簸一路的硅胶娃娃拥有维吉尔的脸，维吉尔的身体，维吉尔的眼睛，浅色的阴茎上打着条形码，长腿摆得像一把折叠刀，大腿紧贴前胸乖乖缩在箱子里，后背忘了钉上拉链，沿着脊椎骨的竖线扯开边缘平滑的切口，能触碰到柔软干燥的仿真内脏。

一切开始于他与尼禄潇洒挥手告别。得见兄长在世上的最后遗存，恶魔猎人白天嬉皮笑脸，谁知夜里竟鬼迷心窍，被遥远的幽灵缠上，从耳边吹进热气。早晨已不再年轻的男人踢开被子，瞪着眼睛瞅自己腿间，粘腻的白色液体风干在小腹和腿根，如一夜之间全市的蜘蛛在他胯下吐丝。

从伊甸果到该隐弑弟，人类习惯一错再错向下沉沦。很难说但丁在填写抽奖需要的定制信息时有没有一丝侥幸，命运总是轮番给出最好与最差的安排。一切都迟了，手忙脚乱更换地址阻止快递员送货也没用，扔掉家里所有能拆快递盒的刀也不能阻止，几万分之一的概率，但丁耗尽了不知道多少年攒下的平平赌运，换得了一个价值不菲的硅胶娃娃维吉尔。

第一天但丁没有用它，只是抱着它躺在床上，摸摸它码得整整齐齐的肠子，静止的心脏，柔软的胃袋，最后用魔力当钉子，把维吉尔后背越敞越开的开口合起来。第二天早上，他舔开怀里这个恒温性玩具的眼皮，手指在睑缘微微用力，看到它与自己颜色相近的眼珠。那天晚上，床板嘎吱嘎吱摇晃如水中木舟，它银色的睫毛竟也如他梦中一般，颤动如湿润的白色火焰。

 

维吉尔的意识苏醒时还在想那些梦。梦里绳索捆住脖颈、双臂和腿，有人在他脊椎的缝隙间注入液体，刺麻和灼痛从针头扎进的地方疼到全身。

这可能是另一个梦，荒唐至极，他梦到有人舔舐他的眼睛，撑开他的眼皮，但丁突然闯进他的视野像童话中遭放逐的国王栖身的果壳被砸碎。再然后他们上床，他想挡住脸却根本抬不动一个手指头，陌生的快感尖锐得像被枪尖能把维吉尔的灵魂顶着浮起。

这不是某种错觉，起伏间维吉尔的确被一双手掐住腰胯抬起，向后仰的上半身在一下一下的深捣里眼皮随着频率颤动，最后因重力一起翻开又闭合，在被迫的眨眼里维吉尔看到但丁，他的兄弟在他有限的视野里随快感的重音而闪烁，如放映机里一格格彩色菲林胶片。当但丁的精液射进维吉尔的身体如一滴雨水落进干涸外露的海床，他突然想起一切，绝望如洪水淹没头顶，而但丁的阴茎正将他的脸挑离水面。

维吉尔很擅长用心跳计算时间。但这次他就连心脏都不再跳动了。

维吉尔还记得自己到底是怎样落得这个下场：当他耗尽力气开出魔界往人间的通道，再一睁眼，就已被牢牢固定在一张手术台上。无影灯下，针头刺进他的动脉，血液瞬间涌进相连的透明软管。抽血泵电机嗡嗡的运作声里，维吉尔被全身紧缚，动弹不得，随着血液的抽离瞳孔紧缩，手指不受控制地抽搐，心脏搏动放缓，另一边的显示屏上血压骤降。

近半小时，巨大的泵机如某种贪婪的恶魔，抽干斯巴达之子从父辈那里继承的血液如抽干一座水库。血液是恶魔之力的来源，而人类的身体大概能容纳4升血，全部抽出也不过是灌满两个大饮料瓶。

维吉尔的血管里取而代之的是某种魔力含量极低还阻碍他恢复的液体。

他成了一个完美的待出厂硅胶娃娃，直到但丁的魔力将他唤醒。

维吉尔现在唯一的希望是该死的但丁多忘记几次清洗环节，这样充满魔力的精液就会快一点儿被吸收进他的血管。

 

但丁虽然对待硅胶玩具不算温柔，从不花力气给一个长着维吉尔脸的飞机杯扩张，但他有个优点是迫于银行卡余额极其注重对哥哥的清洗和保养。

或许性用品寿命的确短暂，只是将近半年，如果有人掰开维吉尔的臀瓣，就能看到他股缝中间那个曾经紧闭的高仿真小穴就被硬生生操成了已经无法好好合拢的深红洞口，好在肠道里人造的肉环状壁面还没被磨平，勉强能继续用。

就算再小心控制清洗时水流的强度，再注意给娃娃洗澡洗头发自然风干扑上爽身粉，这个硅胶娃娃要容纳但丁的老二就注定了它坏掉的速度不会太慢。

窗外的雪纷纷扬扬地落，传奇恶魔猎人多月未曾开张，没日没夜在家操一个和亲哥哥长得一模一样的硅胶娃娃，今天还一不小心拽掉了它的胳膊。皮肤、肌肉、白色的骨头、甚至还有透明的血管，每层齐全，截面柔软，和维吉尔不一样的是没有血，只有透明的恒温液体从血管的断面里淌出来，就像掰开一块夹心千层面包。

不过但丁可不会去操一块千层面包。

那是突然降临的令人毛骨悚然的灵感，他抽出维吉尔的臂骨，两根手指插进中空的粉红肉道，把抽出小臂骨头后软软塌下来的肌肉撑成一个扁圆的洞口。

这是半魔性欲和创造力的奇迹。他简直着了迷，一点一点扩开柔软的肉洞，把自己的阴茎插进了维吉尔拿阎魔刀的那只胳膊。

也许这背德的半魔晚上看着窗外位其上者的灿烂星空，对自己心中的道德律令有过反省，也可能他早就不记得自己幼时的战利品里有从哥哥那里抢来的一本康德。

他高潮后看星星的时候没忘记把哥哥也扶起来，把臂骨塞回已经变形、那像是羊排被彻底烤得烂熟后掉出了骨头留下的肉洞里，再用绷带把它的胳膊对齐绑好。

维吉尔不会感激他。他气到整个人缩在身体里颤抖却无处可逃，昏昏沉沉里不知道是断肢末端的钝痛更可怕还是那种羞耻感更折磨。现在但丁留在他胳膊里的精液涌进血管，一点一点加入这具身体里勉强的血液循环，置换那些禁锢他的液体，最后返回创口，来自兄弟的魔力就像恶心的拉丝一样把断肢黏起。

他已经不记得自己被但丁翻来覆去操了多少次，但毫无疑问，当他被但丁完完全全灌满的那天，他才能重新获得自由。那时他或许再也不能变成以前的样子，或许会半碎不碎，也可能干脆拥有了透明的皮肤，那时候所有人就都会看到精液如乳白色树网交错在维吉尔体内，见证他每一根动脉和静脉、每一根毛细血管甚至是他的眼瞳是怎样光天化日下被但丁赋予的新颜色彻头彻尾征服。

如果计划顺利，他找回阎魔刀捅进自己的胸膛，那时候流出来的液体会拥有怎样的颜色和热度？——这种预言与幻想让维吉尔战栗起来，痛苦和快乐却深藏在皮层之下痒不可触。而但丁迟早会发现，在某天晚上，当共同的命运再次潜入兄弟两人的梦，爱欲的雷击燃起森林大火，飓风掀起一海的飞沫翻卷升腾，他从泥淖中惊醒，会发现自己的硅胶娃娃已经不再拥有和他相似的眼睛。


End file.
